Talk:Crash and Spyro vs Mario and Sonic/@comment-29946796-20180710202456/@comment-26153757-20180713000918
Ha, are you joking? Mario is far stronger than Spyro and Crash and Mario is far more durable than Crash and Spyro. Also, you literally provided no evidence to back your claims but I will back mine up. Here are Mario's stats. STRENGTH *Has been casually smashing through brick blocks since the first Super Mario Bros. game. *Knocked Bowser out of sight in a short time frame with a normal hammer strike. *Threw a baseball faster than a machine could measure to the point where it exploded. The machine could measure up to 999 mph so it is likely that Mario threw threw the baseball even faster than that. *Dragged around a Chain Chomp that revealed itself to be made of solid gold. *Can knock away speeding Bullet Bills with a tennis racket. *Can shatter brick walls with just a baseball. *Can lift and toss a giant fattened Luigi. *Can lift Bowser up by the tail and swing him around before throwing him a great distance away. *Can knock Pokey segments extremely far away with hammer strikes. *Can slam through Koopas with little effort using a large hammer with the inscription "10 t" on it,and given the fact that "t" is most commonly short for "ton" and the fact that the object the inscription is on is a large metal hammer, it is obvious that this means the hammer is ten tons. This means Mario can easily lift a 10 ton (9071.85 kg, 20000 pounds) hammer and swing it around to attack hordes of enemies at the same time. *Can throw a Bowser puppet larger than himself dozens of yards away, or in the case of the video linked, 82.71 yards away. *One of Mario's most famous feats of strength, he casually lifted and punted a giant castle, destroying it. According to Shaw98, the castle Mario lifted and kicked away weighs about 203,502,923,216 lbs, or 101,750,962 tons. In comparison, the heaviest building in the world, the Palace of the Parliament, weighs in at about 9,035,645,816 lbs, or 4,517,823 tons, meaning Mario can lift and throw a building that's almost 23x heavier than the heaviest building in the world. He also reduced a giant castle to rubble with a few stomps and destroyed a giant castle with his wooden hammer. Despite appearing small in cutscenes, these castles are actually entire levels that dwarf Mario in size. **He can increase his strength through equipment such as Power-Ups. Durability *Can get flattened to the size of a pancake but then keep on going. *Not only survived the explosion of the Koopa Cruiser, but also survived the fall from it right after. *Can get shot across the different worlds in New Super Mario Bros Wii in cannons and still be perfectly fine. *Can get shot around the planet and be perfectly fine. *Survived getting punched to another continent. *Fell hundreds, if not thousands of feet from the air and only got dazed and his head stuck in the sand. *Survived a giant castle-destroying explosion, only getting scorched by it. *Survived getting hit to another planet. **He can increase his durability through equipment such as Power-Ups. Speedhttps://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mario?action=edit&section=37 *Can destroy a castle in a short time frame. *Can outrun the Koopa Clown Car even while hindered. *Ran away from the Super Goomba Super Wheel, which acted like an actual vehicle, keeping a considerable distance ahead of it the whole time and ultimately outrunning it completely, only getting caught by it when he let his guard down. *Can jump from halfway across a room, grab Princess Peach, and jump to the other side of the room all before Bowser's flames could reach her. *Can outrun Bullet Bills. *Raced against a Koopa with the title of "Koopa the Quick" who was confident in being able to beat Mario in a race, only for him to comment by the end of it how Mario was a complete "human blur" to him after Mario wins the race. *Can outrun Chain Chomps, which have a confirmed speed of 70 miles per hour. *Can beat the Koopa Freerunners, a group of athletic Koopa racers, in footraces. *Can perceive tennis balls in slow motion. Said tennis ball shots can travel at speeds of over 164 km/h, which is equivalent to 101.905 mph, making this subsonic speed. It is important that this is just one example and that the tennis balls can travel even faster than 164 km/h. *Can outrun the lasers from Ring Burners and Sentry Beams. *Can react and attack fast enough to execute the Bye-Bye Cannon attack against enemies while getting shot across the world in around just 5 seconds. **He can increase his speed through equipment such as Power-Ups. And here are all of Sonic's feats. Feats *A leader of The Freedom Fighters and Team Sonic; arguably the best fighter of these factions. **Has continuously defeated Doctor Eggman and his robot army. ***Defeated hundreds of mechs and giant machines of various sizes. **Defeated several demons that threatened to destroy the planet including; Perfect Chaos, Final Hazard, Metal Overlord, Dark Gaia and Time Eater. **Defeated Shadow, his physical equal at the time. **Defeated Metal Sonic, who is technically superior to Sonic in every way. **Survived a bout with Super Scourge, proceeding the beat him by exploiting his weakness. *Escaped Prison Island; one of the largest GUN barracks and naval bases in the world. *Was able to use Chaos Control; despite having no prior experience with the technique and using a counterfeit Chaos Emerald. *Conquered the lands of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur's Camelot. *Briefly outran and survived a black hole *Fought Mega Man, stomping him in the first round (though with a home field advantage), and fighting evenly with him in the second. **Note that Mega Man healed himself and had help from his animal friends in the second round. *Defeated Segata Sanshiro. *Survived multiple blows from a giant mech. [1] *Deals with Amy Rose on a regular basis. *Officially participated in the 2008, 2010, 2012, 2014 and 2016 Olympics. *Can easily fight while wing-walking. *Dodges laser fire frequently [2] [3] *AoStH Sonic shook off getting his foot crushed by a sledgehammer [4] *AoStH Sonic can legpress 100 tons and a metal safe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nLhQRqv-fU&feature=youtu.be&t=10m24s This totally goes to Mario and Sonic.